Toi et moi
by DrWeaver
Summary: Un petit OS sur ce que j'aurai voulu voir sur cette fin de saison deux, après le Mount Weather. Clexa story.
_Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec un premier OS sur la série. Un écrit centré sur le Clexa, à la fin de la saison 2. Une légère modification que j'aurai préféré voir, même si cette première partie de saison 3 est plutôt réussie. Enfin bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez._

 **Titre : Toi et moi**

Elle avait envoyé une missive, au camp de Jaha. Un bout de papier pour exprimer un sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus connu. Avant que la leader du peuple du ciel ne soit entrée dans sa vie. C'était un ressenti qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une seule fois et elle se blâmait de le ressentir à nouveau. Non pas que cela était mal mais dans son clan, les sentiments se devaient être mis au placard. Les émotions obscurcissaient les réflexions et aussi les actions. Et en temps de guerre, ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser s'installer. Pourtant, quand elle avait vu Clarke la première fois, elle avait eu cette sensation étrange au fond d'elle, lui provoquant un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer et plus les jours passaient et plus cela grandissait. Et plus elle le feignait.

En vain.

Mais cette alliance pour aller lutter contre le Mont Weather lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits de guerrière. Lexa, le Commandant du peuple des arbres, avait donc agi, en utilisant sa tête, au détriment de son cœur. Quitte à s'attirer les foudres de la blondinette, elle avait choisi de sauver son peuple. Elle pensait que Clarke aurait compris son acte.

En vain.

Elle était donc partie, sans se retourner, non sans avoir un pincement au cœur. Elle avait agi dans l'intérêt de son clan mais la discussion avec Clarke l'avait ébranlé. A ce moment-là, elle se souvenait pourquoi elle avait enfoui ses sentiments.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures déjà qu'il essayait de les rattraper. Difficilement mais ils ne perdait pas l'espoir d'arriver avant que les portes du camp ne se ferment. Heda lui avait transmis un message important et il le tenait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Certes, c'est ce qu'il en était. Il savait qu'il devait y arriver, Lexa lui ayant pratiquement avoué vouloir le tuer si tel n'était pas le cas. Et quand il voyait le cortège au loin, il fut heureux. Heureux que son fidèle destrier l'ait emmené aussi loin et aussi vite.

\- Clarke kom Skaikru, lança-t-il, quand il fut tout près d'eux.

Les guerriers du ciel, armés de flingues et autres artilleries, le pointèrent.

\- Ne tirez pas, fit Clarke, ayant reconnu Nyko.

\- Clarke, comment tu peux leur demander ça, au vu des circonstances ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Et toi, penses aux représailles que sa mort engendrait.

\- Qu'ils viennent, nous serons prêts.

\- Bellamy, s'il te plaît. Laissons-le parler, voir ce qu'il nous veut. Et si cela ne nous convient pas, on avisera, d'accord ?

\- Comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il, peu sur du résultat.

\- Que nous vaut ta venue ici, Nyko ?

\- Ceci, répliqua-t-il, en montrant un papier. Et il t'est destiné.

\- De qui ça vient ?

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse, non ?

Il n'avait pas tord. Elle savait pertinemment de qui cela pouvait venir. Elle avait la conviction que Lexa s'en mordait les doigts d'avoir agi comme ça. Elle l'avait senti quand les grounders étaient partis du Mount Weather.

\- Et pourquoi j'accepterais de le lire ?

\- Toi seule peut décider.

Elle réfléchit, posant le pour et le contre. Tandis que Bellamy et les gardiens étaient sur le qui-vive, elle prit une décision.

\- Parfait, j'accepte. Bellamy, emmènes les gardes à l'intérieur du camp et ferme derrière toi.

\- Clarke, non, murmura Bellamy.

\- Rentrez, lâcha-t-elle, sur un ton, un peu trop, énervé.

Elle ne voulait pas être épiée ni que la situation ne dégénère. Son ami ne put qu'accepter et fit signe à toute la troupe de rentrer.

\- Quoi qu'il y ait sur ce document, saches que nous sommes profondément déçus du comportement de votre chef et de votre peuple tout entier, concernant le Mont Weather.

\- Si tel était le cas, tu aurais laissé tes hommes me tuer.

\- J'essaie juste de sauver mon peuple.

\- Comme nous autres.

Elle se tût en entendant sa remarque. Ce n'était pas tant lui qui l'agaçait mais une certaine brune. Elle comprenait son choix de vouloir préserver son peuple mais elles avaient formé un pacte et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle le romprait. Surtout au plus mauvais moment. En regardant la feuille, elle se demanda maintenant si cela était une bonne idée de l'ouvrir. Au pire, elle serait encore plus déçue et au mieux, cela ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Elle l'ouvrit.

* * *

Debout dans la salle de réunion, près de la fenêtre, elle attendait. Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle espérait sincèrement que Clarke comprenne enfin ce pourquoi elle était partie du Mount Weather. En tant que Heda, elle devait faire passer le bien-être de son peuple avant le sien. C'est ce que son peuple attendait d'elle et pour le peu qu'on lui rapportait, elle le faisait très bien. Cependant, la simple pensée de Clarke l'a fit frisonner. Elle n'arrivait plus à être Heda, tant ses sentiments envers Clarke étaient forts. C'était plus qu'un sentiment d'amour qu'elle ressentait. C'était … elle ne saurait le dire mais Clarke lui fit perdre ses moyens plus d'une fois. D'ailleurs, elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre quand elle l'avait embrassée.

En vain.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Titus se rapprocha.

\- Tous nos blessés sont enfin sur pied, Heda.

\- Parfait.

\- Devons-nous nous attendre à une attaque du peuple du ciel ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Clarke ne risquerait pas ses hommes dans une guerre contre nous. Le Mount Weather a déjà dû faire beaucoup de dégâts chez eux.

\- En êtes-vous bien sûre ?

\- Je connais Clarke, plus qu'elle ne se connaît. C'est une sentimentale, ça, je ne peux que l'approuver mais elle ne se lancerait pas dans un assaut de Polis. Ce serait du suicide pour eux.

\- Si vous le dîtes, Heda.

\- J'espère juste que Nyko arrivera à lui faire comprendre.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir envoyé un message ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, je pensais que vous auriez voulu les achever.

\- Titus, ils ont autant le droit que nous de s'installer ici, sur Terre. Effectivement, ils ont tué bon nombre de nos concitoyens mais doivent-ils tous périr alors qu'ils tentent, comme nous, de se frayer un chemin sur la planète ? Ils veulent la même chose que nous : vivre en paix.

\- Mais...

\- Non, Titus, je ne permettrais pas que l'on puisse dire du mal d'eux et surtout pas d'elle.

\- Vous l'aimez, c'est ça ? C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas envoyé votre armée sur leur camp ?

\- Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Mais cela est et restera ma vie privée. Elle interférera pas dans mes décisions.

\- Je l'espère, Heda.

\- Tu peux disposer, Titus.

* * *

Elle avait accepté de partir à Polis. Elle pourrait enfin s'expliquer avec Lexa. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur et au Mount Weather, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'en discuter avec elle. Son peuple l'attendait. Jasper, Monty, Bellamy et les autres l'attendaient. Mais à cet instant précis, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. A tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Ses sentiments, sa colère, sa tristesse se mêleraient à une envie de tout plaquer et de repartir en arrière. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était ni ce qu'elle faisait.

Enfin arrivés à la capitale, Nyko l'accompagna jusque dans la salle de réunion où, pour une fois, personne n'était là. Après l'avoir prévenu que Lexa ne tarderait pas, elle se retrouva donc seule. Seule face à elle-même. Face à ses émotions. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient atterri sur Terre. A toutes ses personnes mortes. Finn en autre. Il avait été en quelque sorte le premier. Son premier amour. Mais qu'en est-il de Lexa ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu choisirais de venir.

\- Je pourrai te retourner la pareille. Enfin, toi, tu es partie.

\- Tu connais les raisons. J'ai fait un choix.

\- Ce n'était pas le bon.

\- Tout dépend de quel point de vue tu te mets.

\- Commences pas Lexa. Tu nous as laissé devant cette porte, sans te retourner. Tu aurais pu décider de te battre mais tu es partie.

Clarke s'était posée à quelques centimètres du vide, un petit mur la séparant d'une mort certaine, si elle décidait de sauter. Elle regarda l'horizon, se demandant si elle avait eu raison de venir.

\- Je t'aime.

La blonde se retourna, s'inquiétant d'avoir bien entendu. Elle alla répliquer quand Heda reprit.

\- Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça auparavant. Laisse-moi seulement te prouver que ce n'est pas du vent. Personne n'avait levé en moi de tels sentiments …

\- Et Costia ?

\- Je l'ai aimée plus que ma propre vie. Mais toi, Clarke, c'est au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'ici. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour que tu comprennes enfin ce que je ressens.

\- Si tant est que c'est le cas, pourquoi n'être pas restée ?

\- Je dois penser en tant que chef de clan quand il s'agit d'aller combattre. Tu le sais et je te l'ai déjà dit. Dans ces cas-là, il faut penser avec sa tête et non avec son cœur.

Plus la discussion avançait et plus Lexa se rapprochait. Elle n'osa même pas imaginer si Clarke sautait, ce que cela aurait comme répercussions.

\- Dis-moi que j'ai une chance. Je ne te demande pas la Lune, seulement de me laisser t'aimer. Une fille comme toi il y en a qu'une.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas une nouvelle fois ?

\- Tu as raison mais tu dois me faire confiance. J'ai ….

\- Mais je t'ai fait confiance. Et regarde ce que ça a donné au Mont Weather.

\- Clarke, ne remets pas ça sur le tapis. Et puis, tu aurais fait pareil. Tu aurais agi pour le bien de ton peuple. Et je l'aurai compris.

\- Tu parles, tu aurais crié à la trahison et tu aurais déclaré la guerre contre mes amis.

\- Mais, à la minute où je suis partie, je l'ai regretté. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux d'être partie et de t'avoir laissé là. Je …

Lexa sentit des lèvres sur les siennes, ainsi que des mains sur ses joues.

\- Je te hais Leksa kom Trikru, murmura-t-elle. Si tu savais à quel point, continua-t-elle, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait. Elle savait que la brune avait raison. Les Skaikru seraient partis aussi si la situation avait été inverse. Personne ne laisserait ses guerriers se faire tuer dans de telles conditions.

Elles avaient rejoint la chambre de Lexa sans un mot. Comme si prononcer une parole allait faire tout capoter. Les faire redescendre de leur petit nuage. Debout à côté du lit, elles se regardaient dans un mélange de passion, de légèreté, d'un amour transcendant et aussi d'un peu de colère.

Allongée dans ce lit qu'elle convoitait depuis longtemps – même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte -, elle réfléchissait. Lovée dans les bras de la brune, son dos contre la poitrine de Lexa, elle avait compris que le chemin serait difficile. Pourtant, elle était bien ici. Elle avait arrêté de se battre contre ses sentiments envers la jolie brune.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as avoué me haïr, lanèa la chef des grounders. Je trouve que tu as une façon bien spéciale de me le montrer, fit la brune, souriant légèrement.

Clarke ne répondit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait lâché ses quelques mots, sans y penser réellement la moindre parole. Cependant, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore totalement pardonné.

\- Je comprend ta colère. Sincèrement. Mais tu peux comprendre …

\- Stop, fit la blonde en se retournant. Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. J'ai envie de profiter de ce moment encore un petit peu.

Ses quelques heures, passées ensemble ici, avaient été des plus agréables. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, ce qui rendrait la journée assez difficile à gérer en terme de concentration. Cependant, Clarke ne changerait pour rien au monde ce qu'elle venait de vivre. C'était la bonne décision concernant sa vie de jeune femme.

\- J'ai compris, lâcha-t-elle, tout simplement.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Tout à fait. Alors, on en parle plus.

\- Et ton peuple alors ? Que risque-t-il de te dire ?

\- On verra ça en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, je compte bien profiter de ces quelques minutes qu'il nous reste avant que tu reprennes ton rôle de leader, sourit-elle, avant d'embrasser Lexa.

Effectivement, quinze minutes plus tard, le devoir appela Lexa concernant un problème de surveillance. Clarke, quant à elle, se prépara dans la tranquillité. Peu importe ce que son clan allait lui dire, elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle devait apprendre à séparer vive privée et son clan. Apprendre à séparer Lexa et Heda. Séparer choix envers son clan et tout le reste. Mais avant de partir sur le camp, elle laissa un message pour sa compagne.

 _« Tu sais, beaucoup dise que l'amour tue, que l'amour blesse, que l'amour brise. Mais tu veux que je te dises quelque chose? L'amour n'est rien de tout ça quand tu le partage avec la bonne personne. Alors crois-y, crois-y même si tu vis une histoire qui n'est pas éternelle, crois-y même si ça fait mal. Parce qu'un beau jour, tu tomberas sur la personne qui te feras penser et qui te prouveras tout le contraire. Je crois que je l'ai trouvé cette personne en toi. Pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas encore à dire ces trois petits mots, même si l'envie ne me manque pas. Mais saches que mes sentiments sont aussi forts que tu pourrais l'imaginer. Je rentre chez les miens, leur expliquer la situation. Je ne fuis pas. Je reviendrai te prouver qu'il y aura d'autres moments que cette nuit. »_


End file.
